


Just Keep Playing

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the music would lead him to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just Keep Playing  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Demyx is owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Demyx was, first and foremost, a musician at heart. Even though he was a nobody and technically didn't have a heart, his passion for music helped him believe that one day, he would again.

He sat there, tuning the strings of his sitar. Demyx sat alone, for once. Usually, he made it a point to surround himself with other people, even if they were other nobodies. He liked the company, truth be told, even if the company wasn't exactly the most companionable. However, that day was different.

He needed a day to himself, a day where he didn't have to put on a face for the others. He needed to be the cheerful person he knew himself to be, regardless of how much the Superior told them they were emotionless shells of their former selves.

Demyx knew better. He felt it, every time he played his music, every time his fingers danced over the strings of his sitar. The music called to something buried deep within him, past the memories of emotions to something deeper in the core of his entire being.

It called to his heart, asking the lost feelings to return to him, tugging on the heartstrings that he imagined weaved a line between his body and soul and his heart. He imagined he could follow it, if he just kept playing.


End file.
